


[FGO][罗曼咕哒]The Garden of Everything

by sawada_kanon



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Genre: FGO - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: 依旧是LOFTER备份，虽然现在没屏指不定哪天又抽风了。OOC的罗曼咕哒是非常我流咕哒子，谨慎食用。穿插了各种奇奇怪怪的梗，时间线成谜，有借用游戏原台词和阿比盖尔幕间《千之星辰与百夜之梦》剧情，以及对FGO waltz的捏他，有对魔法☆梅莉和女梅林的私设，因为写得太慢被官方打脸了。以及是无果的暗恋，总之是一篇顺着心意xjb乱写的产物。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 罗曼咕哒 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[FGO][罗曼咕哒]The Garden of Everything

1

“我睁开眼睛的时候，以为我穿越了。”藤丸立香说。

“……”

地点是前摸鱼圣地，现迦勒底第48号御主房间。交谈者是见面不足半小时的未来同僚，大概。

“毕竟，医生你想啊，”立香捧着冒着袅袅热气的咖啡长长地叹了口气，“被从来没见过的小动物舔脸弄醒了。清醒后是好看的美少女用甜甜的声音叫我前辈，这简直就像冒险RPG游戏或者GALGAME的展开吧！”

对此，罗玛尼·阿其曼对这位初识不久的橙发少女产生了一种微妙的敬意，吐槽：“能够对刚认识不久的人说出这种实诚话，藤丸君你也是相当不得了啊……”

立香摆手说这种话的讨论对象当然是看人的，而后震声道：“因为在罗曼医生身上感到到了同是咸鱼的气息嘛！”

2

而后两个人的人生却和咸鱼这个词背道而驰。

3

藤丸立香在迦勒底在亲近的异性是罗曼医生，这是明眼人都看得出来的事情。

阴差阳错当了最后且唯一的御主的年轻少女，本质不过是个高中生，从前和魔法以及神秘毫不沾边，魔术回路也乏善可陈，体力也只是刚好够到高中生体测水平。这样的素质在特异点里足够吃尽苦头，但是想要改变也并非一朝一夕能够做到。

于是藤丸立香就成了医务室的常客。

嗯，亲近，物理意义的那种。

4

又一次探索特异点结束后，玛修扶着一瘸一拐的立香来到医务室，亚从者不放心地想守着御主确认伤势并等待治疗结束。立香笑嘻嘻地说小伤小伤，用撒娇般的口吻说想喝玛修亲手泡的花果茶，想吃卫宫先生烤的小饼干。

于是玛修被哄去了准备下午茶。在后辈出门的瞬间，罗曼看见立香笑容迅速垮下去，咬着嘴唇慢慢呼出一口气，然后很没形象地软成了一摊。

5

除了每个特异点结束都惯常存在的脱力外，藤丸立香这次严重的是脚踝扭伤。本来算不上什么大问题，但也本是应该即刻停下动作静卧好好修养的症状，但特异点的探索根本没有这样的机会。

罗曼体贴地背过身等少女脱去礼装配套的丝袜和长靴。脚踝肿得太厉害，这样简单的动作也完成得很艰难。他将目光避开不该看的地方，小心地将冰敷贴贴在肿成快两倍粗的脚踝。

立香一点不客气地摸了床上的枕头过来抱在怀里，变成了嘤嘤怪，说好疼好疼医生我已经是个废人了。罗曼端着药过来处理其他伤口：“真亏立香你在面前玛修还能忍住。”

立香一拍床，豪气冲天，振振有词：“当然啦，因为我是前辈嘛，当然要有前辈的样子！”

罗曼哭笑不得，吐槽：“所以在医疗室就没关系了吗……”

立香眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，这才慢吞吞地开口：“忌讳就医是不对的。”

“……才不是这个问题吧？！”

橙发少女把头埋进了枕头里，闷声闷气：“医生当然是不一样的啦。”

6

在冰敷贴被更换了一次的时间里，其他大大小小的擦伤刮伤也被处理了一遍。抱着水杯努力吞消炎药的立香低头看着肿成发面馒头一样的脚踝，头秃地想一会儿要怎么面对玛修。

罗曼耸耸肩表示爱莫能助。立香握着水杯，忽然没头没脑地说了一句我果然还是太普通了吧。

正在重新扎马尾的医生动作顿了顿。

立香小声道：“不说迦勒底里每个职员学历都能闪瞎眼，就是出事的其余47位御主每个也看起来都是厉害的精英。我这样普通的高中生，实在太……”

橙发少女话音戛然而止，像是幡然醒悟，摆着手慌慌张张地补充：“呃我没有想要罢工的意思！绝对没有！只是觉得有更专业更厉害的人存在的话，玛修也好医生也好，还有迦勒底的其余职员也好，应该都可以更轻松一点吧。”

7

罗曼一时词穷，他并不是擅长安慰人的角色——追溯到从前另一个身份的时候，安慰这种事情那更是天方夜谭。假使用一句努力来应对，会不会又普通到敷衍了。

在沉寂了半天的空气里，罗玛尼鬼使神差地憋出了一句：“第一个说这句话的人，经历了艰难险阻，成为了伟大的王了。所以……”

——再困难也继续走下去吧。你会成为一个优秀御主的。

藤丸立香也愣了一下。短暂的沉默后，少女“噗嗤”笑了一声，接住了梗：“啊，医生你也看过十二〇记这么老的番啊！”

“……”

“果然，医生也是OTAKU。”

“……我没有！”

“说起来，我突然觉得医生很像我在十二〇记里喜欢的角色啊，就是那个半兽乐俊——”

“不要往我身上套奇怪的设定啊！”

8

作为迦勒底现在的唯一御主，藤丸立香其实大部分时间是很忙碌的。除却要攻略七个特异点阻止人理烧却，还会时不时被卷入奇怪的微小特异点。在迦勒底偶尔空暇，还要被召唤来的各色英灵逮去恶补知识以及体能训练。

明明还是个高中生，却已经提前体会到了007社畜的艰辛了。

藤丸立香逐渐活成一个表情包，脸上写满了让我摸鱼.jpg

通过了层层筛选，藤丸立香最后选定了医务室作为偷懒地点。当然，幸运极高的橙发少女第一次来这个地盘偷懒的时候，正好撞破罗曼的一个秘密。

“哇哦——魔法☆梅莉？原来你是这样的医生。”

慌慌张张把聊天窗口缩小的罗曼手都挥出了残影，迅速否认三连：“我不是我没有别瞎说——等等，立香你怎么来这里了？”

立香拖长音“噫”了一声：“你太心虚了吧医生。嗯……李大师那句话怎么说的来着。哦对了，来而不往非礼也，既然以前医生用48号御主房间偷懒，那么作为交换，我以后就来医务室偷懒了，诶嘿。”

罗曼吐槽：“这句话用在这里真的好吗！”

“意会啦。”橙发少女凑近屏幕看了看：“什么什么——网络偶像？现在迦勒底外面还有互联网吗？医生你是不是被哪个职员耍……哇哦！”

9

据撞破某迦勒底大龄宅男一点小爱好的当事人神志不清地发言：“是美女！美女什么都是对的！没被人理烧却也是理所当然的！”

“立香你倒是清醒一点啊！”

10

当然结局也很悲伤。

呵，网骗。

11

不管怎么样，医务室成了藤丸立香的摸鱼圣地。按橙发少女的话来说就是：“医务室好啊，比御主房间好多了。清姬和静谧都不会找上门来，有草莓蛋糕吃，又有医生私藏的漫画和游戏，况且英灵们通常会避开医生，我超喜欢这里der。”

罗曼嘴角一抽：“难怪我说草莓蛋糕为什么总是数量不对——还有立香你最后是不是说了很失礼的话啊？！”

“诶嘿。”

立香扔下一句“多谢款待”脚底抹油就要开溜，她刚拉开医务室的门，就撞到人身上。

影之国的女主人美丽的笑容里含着杀气：“想要拯救世界的话，就不该这样休息下去了哟，御主？”

12

立香被斯卡哈拎着领子拖走了。路遇三只不同年龄段的库兰猛犬，最年轻的那个没有管理好表情笑出了声，光荣地再次得到了师傅爱的教育。

大概因为年轻的那位库·丘林分去了一丁点火力，立香得以剩下一口气摇摇晃晃地走向食堂。去的路上遇见了罗曼。立香又成了嘤嘤怪，垂头丧气地进行复读：“医生医生，我已经是废人了。”

“……辛苦了，立香。”

“呜哇简直是对体力和脑力的双重压迫——医生你知道吗，斯卡哈老师要我跑八十圈！”立香双手比数字在罗曼面前使劲晃了晃，她动作太大，大概又因为身体太疲劳，差点重心不稳跌进粉头发的青年怀里。罗曼慌慌忙忙扶稳少女。立香还没站稳，就已经在继续大力吐槽：“八十圈诶！我跑到一半就不行了……结果斯卡哈老师她说，休息的时间也最好不浪费，然后开始教我卢恩符文……”

少女话说完，凭空绘了一个卢恩符文，魔力迅速通过贫瘠的魔术回路，在半空中爆出一朵小的令人悲伤的火花。

13

“目前就能做成这样啦。”少女搓了搓手指头，“感觉这种程度，给会抽烟的英灵递个火挺不错的。啊，给大佬递火！”

罗曼无言地什么话都不想说：“……”

立香想了想：“哦哦，还可以等到我回学校之后，可以用这个给同学表演下这个唬唬人，嗯……可以叫——”立香停顿一下，抑扬顿挫地开口：“奥义·迷你火球术！”

罗曼愣了愣。

眼前的少女很自然地提起了回学校这样的事情，好像事情马上就要结束迎来平稳的结局。他也在瞬间明白了一件事。

——藤丸立香，还没有放弃。

她还没被苦难击败，还怀有希望，还在畅想着未来。

他刹那间想到了无数，在欣慰过的同时又忍不住吐槽：“魔术需要神秘性这种事情，立香你是不是完全忘记了啊！？”

“反正我也构建不了什么大型的魔术啦。”立香扬起足尖，踢了踢空气，若无其事地转移了话题。“医生呢？等到人理烧却的危机解决后，医生有什么想做的事情吗？”

14

罗玛尼·阿其曼陷入了沉默。

这其实是个再简单不过的问题，换其他职员大概能立马板着指头数出五六七八条来，但是他想不到。

——又或者是，没有这样想的权利。

他恍惚间想起那个许下的、未能达成的愿望，良久含糊地回答道：“像个普通人一样正常的生活就好了。”

立香眨眨眼，意外地没有多做吐槽。橙发少女也沉默下来，直到走到食堂门口，她才开口飞快地说了一句话。

“那么那个时候，我会带着草莓蛋糕来拜访罗……医生你的。”

15

收到那封莫名其妙的舞会邀请函的时候立香十分困扰，橙发少女和后辈头挨头看了半天猜不到发信人是谁，忐忑不安地去问达·芬奇。

万能之人了解了始末后，颇为惊讶地说原来已经完成了吗。面对两个女孩子的追问，达·芬奇笑盈盈地甩烫手山芋：“不如去问问罗玛尼啊？”

迦勒底的代理所长刚刚通完宵，表情是一副修仙晚期随时可以就地升天的飘忽表情。直到玛修和立香把问题复述了三遍，罗曼才回过神来。

“啊……那间仓库啊，是我之前拜托了清理出来的。”

“那这封邀请函呢？”

“麻烦达·芬奇做出来的一个简单的AI程序。既然已经收到了邀请，那玛修和立香就去看看吧。”

16

于是在邀请函标注的时间里，身为两个女孩子手牵手好奇地推开了moonlight的门，身后是顶着两大个黑眼圈的罗曼医生和兴致勃勃的达·芬奇亲，以及吃瓜职员几位。

看到被整理一新的闲置地，达·芬奇大力拍着罗曼的肩膀说做得不错嘛罗玛尼，差点把男人手上端着的咖啡杯给打翻了。

立香望着明亮的房间，左手大拇指托着下巴陷入沉思。在可爱的后辈问及怎么了的时候，立香纠结着眉头，开口：“可是肢体类的运动，我只会广播体操啊。”

17

不愧是立派的普通高中生呢，立香。

18

然而这触及到了玛修的知识盲区，樱紫发色的少女迷茫地复述了一遍广播体操，立香歪头：“玛修不知道吗？”

玛修老老实实：“曾经在书本里看到过……不过并没有没有真正见到过呢。”

“哦哦，这个简单。”

抱着可爱后辈的想法要满足的念头，立香竖起大拇指，露出了不〇家糖果的经典商标的表情，当即撸起袖子下去舞了套广播体操，动作卖力标准地仿佛打军体拳。

几个职员忍俊不禁，罗曼医生用手捂住了脸以遮掩自己一脸惨不忍睹的表情。玛修倒是一如既往地捧场，星星眼地拍手说前辈好厉害。

够了够了，坐镇这里AI都要哭了。

19

对于华尔兹，反倒是玛修了解的比较多。各类电影书籍里对这种舞蹈的描述不少，亚从者少女本身也是十分聪慧，第二次的邀请函到达之时，总算没有辜负这个房间本来的意义。

房间中心覆盖了最新的模拟设施，立香和玛修的衣物替换成了西装和礼裙。橙发少女头发尽数扎成了马尾束在一侧，眼神明亮而坚毅，配上合体的黑色女式西装，有种夺目耀眼的帅气。

少女们在房间中心起舞，步调还有些生疏，但动作已经像模像样。音乐声盖住了她们跳舞时小小的交谈声，但能清晰看见少女们唇畔带着开心的笑容。

舞蹈的影像被如实记录下来。能目睹这样灿烂的笑容，见证这样愉快的时间——

粉色头发的男人也无意识抬起了唇线。

——已经是，足够ROMAN的事情了。

20

一曲结束，工作人员们纷纷鼓掌，鼓励说跳得不错。两个受着迦勒底宠爱的少女们被夸赞闹红了脸，职员们在难得闲暇放松的时间笑闹了好一会儿离开moonlight。罗曼没有离开，打算等达·芬奇再稍微调试下这个房间的模拟设施。

藤丸立香也没走——她本来和玛修携伴同去，不知何时又悄悄蹭了回来。罗曼有些意外：“还不去休息吗，立香？”

立香摇摇头，她难得这么踌躇的样子。橙发少女眼神乱飘了半天，才小声开口询问：“医生呢？会华尔兹吗？”

罗曼噎住了。平心而论，不管千年前还是千年后，他都是作为观看舞蹈这一存在。他把这个答案如实告诉了藤丸立香，末了补充一句真心实意地夸奖：“你和玛修跳得很好，立香。”

“……”

橙发少女表演了一个当场泄气。

藤丸立香回以一个语气十足官方化的感谢，附赠一句晚安，然后扭头离开。小小的侧马尾甩了很大的弧度。罗曼觉得藤丸立香好像有点生气。

头上顶着问号的粉发青年被从背后被同事拍了拍肩，达·芬奇半是怜悯半是看戏，微笑道：“罗玛尼还真是不解风情啊。”

21

藤丸立香生病了。

不知道是因为劳累过度还是特异点的探索途中着了凉，立香一觉醒来的时候已经烧到了快40度。脸蛋因为高温几乎被蒸成了迦勒底健康看护人的发色，嗓子哑得说不出话来。

最先发现这个情况的自然是玛修无疑。半个迦勒底陷入了混乱，藤丸立香躺在床上昏昏沉沉，半睡半醒间看到了许多英灵进进出出，细小又嘈杂的交谈声灌进耳朵，很多双手探过她的额头。

虽然知道英灵们在担忧她，但立香无意识间还是小声抱怨了一句好吵。

世界立刻安静。

22

再醒来的时候立香清醒了很多，她睁开眼睛，正好看见罗曼在换吊瓶。额头上有很舒服的凉意，大概是放着冰敷贴。

“立香你醒了吗？要吃点东西吗？英灵卫宫先生给你煲了白粥，就在保温桶里。”

橙发少女摇摇头。挂着点滴，嘴里都有些苦味，实在影响食物的口感。她哑着嗓子问玛修在哪里，罗曼说她和几位英灵一起去搜集种火了。

立香很是欣慰，带着老母亲的式的感慨：“他们终于变成学会自己打材料的成熟的英灵了吗。玛修不愧是我最可爱的小茄子。”

橙发少女语气轻松地说着俏皮话，但神色却还是疲倦和困顿的。罗曼无言地递过体温计示意再量一次体温，立香乖乖把温度计压在舌下，含糊地说想要听网络偶像魔法梅莉唱歌。

罗曼习惯了立香突发性的异想天开白日做梦，他叹口气说魔法梅莉主职是解决粉丝们的问题没有这项功能啦。立香又大着舌头得寸进尺：“那医生唱也是可以的。”

罗曼立答：“抱歉，我也没有这个技能。”

23

体温降到了38度出头，勉勉强强挨到了低烧边缘。罗曼松了口气说我去找一位女性英灵来照顾你吧。橙发少女本来已经昏昏欲睡，听闻瞪大了眼睛差点从放松躺平的状态直接起尸：“医生你不能不负责任！”

“不要用这种令人误会的句子啊？！女性英灵的话更方便照顾立香你吧？”

立香嘤嘤嘤假哭：“可是病人需要的是医生的看护呀。”

为了应付藤丸立香堪称钢铁直女般的撒娇方式，罗曼扶着额头不得不留在了御主房间。立香半阖着眼睛，哑着声音小声说：“医生陪我等玛修回来吧。”

后面一句话含糊地像是呓语：“医生在的话……我会安心很多。”

24

罗曼站在床边看着再度陷入睡眠的藤丸立香。少女橙色的头发散在白色的枕头上，像是雪地里开出了一朵热烈的花。

他无声叹了口气。

也许是初见时候的遭遇让藤丸立香对他的信任等级直接拉满到了最高，少女很多时候不假思索的、仅针对他一个人的依赖和亲昵让他有些难以招架。

虽然终点已经不再遥远，但……

但在最后的落幕前，再稍微放纵一些吧。

罗曼的手迟疑地停留在藤丸立香脸颊上方，他指尖动了动，最后只是轻轻把少女掖好了被子。

25

探索完第七个特异点归来的藤丸立香情绪有些不对劲。她仍在玛修面前拍着胸口做豪气冲天的前辈状，但是偶尔错开的视线里，罗曼敏锐地发现她眼底有着化不开的犹豫和迟疑。

职员们表示锁定最后特异点的坐标的事情交给他们就好，罗曼医生去休息一下吧。

男人没有拒绝这份好意。他想了想，端着一杯热好的牛奶来到了藤丸立香房门前。

如他所料，藤丸立香也的确没有休息。在打开门的时候，橙发少女的状态是显而易见的颓靡，然而在她抬起头来冲着罗曼微笑时，又好像刚才感受到的只是幻觉。

“医生？有什么事吗？”

连轻快上扬的尾音都和往常别无二致。

罗曼轻轻吸了一口气，斟酌着开口：“嗯……稍微谈一下吧，立香。”他忽然想起眼前少女数次拿他的职位说事的模样：“毕竟作为医疗部门的负责人，我保障的，不仅仅只是你们的身体上健康。”

26

“……所以，打败所罗门后，地球真的可以变回来吗？”

男人手指微微屈了一下，他感受到了指节和掌心的肉挤压着戒指的触感。大约是在最后特异点吉尔伽美什王挑明了特异点的真相让立香感到了茫然。

特异点只是虚像，只是浮于泛人类史上的蜃景。她们在特异点拯救下的人，也只会随着特异点的清除而消散。

他们曾为了让两位少女能够毫无负担地前进蓄意哄骗，尽管他和莱昂纳多也知道这并不是什么好的办法。

“会的。立香，肯定会的。因为这就是会被延续下去的泛人类史。”

罗曼曾经觉得这个称呼是个过于沉重的包袱，但现在看来，赋予橙发少女正合适，是少女功绩的最好证明。

他想用手捧起立香低下的头——这样垂头丧气的模样不适合她——罗曼忍住了，他只是伸手揉了揉少女柔软的橙发。

“你已经是个很棒的救世主了，立香。”

27

所有人在管制室集合，灵子演算装置已经做完最后的确认，最后的特异点也计算出了坐标，一切准备就绪。

立香握住玛修的手小声安慰着什么，樱紫发色的少女脸上浮起了浅淡的红晕，而后微微用力回握住自己前辈的手。

“唔，医生！”

罗曼从屏幕上移开眼睛：“怎么了，立香？”

橙发少女眼神左右游移，声音显得底气不足：“嗯，医生，等我回……”几个字节出口，立香又顿住了，她转过身背对着青年，小声嘀咕道：“不行不行，这太像插flag了吧？！”

“……立香？”

“没什么没什么！”立香飞快道，“我是说，医生，我准备出发啦。”

28

立香一度以为漫长的旅程会结束在盖提亚的宝具下。

而她的后辈，她第一位缔结契约的从者，以身作盾，将旅程续写了下去。

29

贫瘠的魔术回路发出悲鸣，立香已经暂时没有余力再召唤灵基之影，她抬手对准盖提亚，准备将战斗服中储存的Gandr发射出去。

立香的状态说不上好，体力消耗很大，头也有些晕，心脏剧烈跳动到自己都能听见。盖提亚俯视着她的眼神像是看一只蝼蚁。

而在这样对峙中，她身后由远及近地，传来了沉稳的、熟悉的脚步声。

并非联络的投影虚像，粉色头发的男人，真真切切地站在了她身后。

30

“医生……？”

罗曼笑了笑，他伸手理顺了少女因为战斗变得乱七八糟的留海，然后温柔地摸了摸少女头。

这是男人头次对她做出这样亲昵的动作。男人的语气也如同动作一般温和，道出的是和过去无数次对她探索特异点结束后的嘉奖：“哟，你已经战斗得非常好了，立香。”

而后罗曼越过她，站在了盖提亚面前，轻声说：“辛苦了，再坚持一下，剩下的就交给我吧。”

立香终于在罗曼自述中回过神来，但她像是丧失了组织语言的能力，小声地、不可置信地喃喃喊了句医生。

变回英灵姿态的男人回过头来，立香恍惚从那张脸属于魔术王的面孔里，分辨出一张熟悉的、温和又软弱的笑脸。

他说：“那我去去就回。”

31

因为他说，这绝不是死与断绝的故事。

立香用令咒强化过自己后，学着玛修的样子狠狠将盾砸在了盖提亚身上。

这是他最后的指示。

所以——她还要战斗，必须还能战斗，还不能屈服，还不能停下。

最后连使命都变得模糊，只剩下活下去的念头。

——这是他们的愿望，也是……自己的愿望。

32

可是，这真的、太狡猾了啊。

罗玛尼。

33

最终的冠位指定结束，一切落下帷幕。

随着人理烧却被否定，地球恢复正常，外部通讯也重新连接上。世界万物复苏，一切都向好的地方开始发展。

这是个无以复加的好天气。少女们站在迦勒底外的雪山之巅上，玛修忽然开口：“医生曾经说，我也能见到这般景象。明明没有任何证据，他却笑着这么说。”

立香沉默了一会儿，忽然笑了起来：“嗯，很像医生会说的话。”

32

立香眨眨酸涩的眼睛，没由来地想起一句文艺又矫情的话。

——阳光太好了，好得想让人落泪。

所以、一定是阳光太耀眼了，此刻的她才忍不住流眼泪的吧。

33

这一年的报告不用她操心，魔术协会和联合国那边也有其他职员应对。立香在达·芬奇揽那边下了一项事务。

房间里冷冷清清，但至少还没有冷清到毫无人气的感觉。立香的目光从那一排挂的整整齐齐地、一模一样的蓝白相间的制服上扫过，落在桌面上的工作证上。

证件上照片里的人依旧是温和到近乎软弱的笑，橙发少女拿起了工作证，想要偷偷藏进怀里带走。

可是这样的话，会不会太明显了。

于是她又放下了。

咖啡机还连通着电源，被匆匆塞进冰箱里的半块的草莓蛋糕还插着叉子。一切如常，仿佛这间屋子的主人只是在偷闲的时间里被临时叫走加班干活，再等等、稍微再等等就能够回来。

立香拿出了那半块蛋糕，奶油被冻得略硬，露出的蛋糕胚被冷藏得发干，草莓也失去了鲜亮的光泽。

她还是用叉子压下一小块塞进了嘴里，嘴唇先感到了麻木的冰冷，继而味蕾抱怨着味道奇怪，最后胃像是痉挛了一下。

冷藏太久的蛋糕，实在已经难以称得上是美味了，但是藤丸立香还是一口一口地咽了下去。

像是在品尝一个迟到的、冰冷的亲吻。

34

而后藤丸立香突然想起来。

她还忘了告诉罗曼，她其实去学了华尔兹的女步。

35

地球虽然恢复了，但是迦勒底的工作仍然繁多，许多微小的特异点还存留，甚至还观测四柱从时间神殿逃脱的魔神柱。

于是立香没能成为个清净的咸鱼，她还是得解决各种各样的乱子，奔跑在特异点之间。因此英灵们也还没离开，依然暂时留在迦勒底帮助这个缺乏人手的机构。

人理烧却被否定后的第一个新年过得匆匆忙忙，应付外界机构盘问的职员们大多都没能在饭点准时到达食堂。一场拖沓的年夜饭之后已经很晚了，立香在回自己房间的途中侧头看了看窗外——外面风雪呼啸。

她却想起了去年这个时候。

虽然还在人理烧却的危机中，但她、玛修和罗曼深陷人类创造的罪孽深重的产物——被炉中。桌上放着蜜桔和热气腾腾的饮品，边角堆着基本玛修喜欢的书籍，另一边的笔电屏幕上是魔法☆梅莉的主页。

新一年的情人节也照常出了乱子。好不容易结束了情人节危机立香抱着一大堆巧克找到了职员和英灵们挨个送上了巧克力，紧接着抱着各色回礼满载而归。

少女将英灵们的馈赠一一收好，露出了最后一盒巧克力。

再也送达不到的巧克力。

恰赫季斯上方的金字塔之上又落下了新的建筑，名为天守阁的和风城堡稳稳矗立其上。立香一边叹气一边指挥英灵打倒南瓜头的骑士。自恰赫季斯城堡一路上行时，橙发少女在偶尔间陷入恍惚。

像是推开这座古堡里的某一扇门，就能看见被迫穿上欧洲古典贵族服饰、散下马尾的青年，举着一杯葡萄饮料，露出不好意思的笑容。

36

甚至在最开始去特异点，需要迦勒底通讯援助时，她会喊错人。

她会迦勒底漫步时想起，会在探索特异点的时候想起，会在无数也许息息相关也许毫无关联的小事中想起，想起名为罗玛尼·阿其曼的男人。

藤丸立香偶尔会想，前往时间神殿前没说完的话还是成了flag。

没能说出的话，最后还是变成了再也无法诉诸他人的独白。

37

又是一年临近尾声时，藤丸立香在星尘交错的黎明前夜与在遥远宇宙那一头的女孩儿再度相遇。

她不懂阿比盖尔口中宇宙与虚空狭缝中的漫长航海旅程是什么，只是尽可能的安抚着失去了友人而孤孤单单的女孩子。不知是否是思念的情绪感染了藤丸立香，又或是因为身处一触及醒的梦里，她感到被某种压抑在深处的情绪翻腾侵蚀。

“……我也有想见到的人。”

视线开始尴尬地模糊起来。

“——如果可以见到他，我真想立刻冲出去。”

但是啊，但是啊。

瘦小的少女沉默片刻说团长您哭吧。立香没有说话，她只是伸手，学着那个人的样子，轻轻摸了摸身处星辰彼端女孩子的头。

38

不管怎么样，拖拖拉拉一年后，迦勒底即将迎来新的所长了。

等待自己的大概是遣返通知吧。立香坐在床上快进到思考怎么和分别太久的同学进行相处时，忽然想起了很早之前在迦勒底走廊的对话。

——医生呢？等到人理烧却的危机解决后，医生有什么想做的事情吗？

——像个普通人一样正常的生活就好了。

后来翻阅过各种典籍，又从许多英灵口中旁敲侧击，渐渐对所罗门王的经历有过大致了解的立香，忽然明白了那是一个怎样的愿望。

——我得到了一大笔工资，以后可以随心所欲地购买想要的东西了。

——可是我什么时候，可以提着草莓蛋糕去拜访你呢。

39

可是最后，连迦勒底都要不复存在了。

因为强行武装化而筋疲力尽的玛修带着哭腔说那里还有医生的房间，立香将少女按在座位上，防止脱力的少女因为颠簸产生的撞击而受伤。

玛修呜咽着反复道歉，说如果还能作为正常从者战斗的话，尾音消失在一声抽泣里。

立香替樱紫发色的少女扣好安全带，她温柔地抱住自己的后辈，轻声安慰说这不是玛修的错。

糟糕。立香觉得她也有点想哭。

但是身为前辈……不能在后辈面前露出软弱的模样吧。

脑海却忽然飞快地闪过一个不合时宜念头——果然那个时候，该偷偷把医生的工作证带走的。

40

新的旅途远比之前残酷太多。

结束第一个异闻带的剪定，在简单用过晚餐后，橙发少女说太累想先回去休息。

对上玛修担忧的目光时，立香露出一个安抚的微笑示意自己没事，而后捧着一杯热牛奶回到了房间。橙发少女坐在房间里发了好久的呆，直到手上的牛奶从温热变得冰凉。

“医生……”立香喊出这个称呼后，又小声地喊了一句：“罗玛尼。”

——她其实一直很想这样叫一次。

橙发少女顿了顿，像是再等某个人的回答，但是整个房间寂静地只有她的呼吸声。于是她又轻声道：“……我觉得我现在好像灭世大魔王啊。”

41

所以、你能不能，再对说一次，你是个很棒的救世主，这句话呢。

42

第三个异闻带将要结束前，异闻带之王三言两语化去了芥雏子的心结。大概真是听者有意，藤丸立香也听进了那句劝诫。

始皇帝的话语翻来覆去地响彻脑海，在回到房间休息前，立香终于忍不住喊了一声后辈的名字。

“怎么了，前辈？”

对上玛修清澈的眼睛的瞬间，立香却觉得说不出口了。

这样的妄念，由她自己吞下去就好。

于是立香只是朝自己的后辈绽开一个笑容，说：“这次也辛苦了，好好休息，玛修。”

43

除却剪定异闻带外，立香依然为解决大小特异点奔波。然而曾经敌对的前辈竟然真的接受了她的召唤，甚至某一天突然杀来她的房间，扯着她的领子就往召唤室跑。

立香哭笑不得地奉上自己的小金库，任由自己的前辈扔下三十个圣晶石作为触媒来召唤。她看看芥雏子越来越黑的脸色，小心翼翼地捡起概念礼装打算跑路，在刚打算开门时，被召唤阵中泛起的一圈圈彩光震在原地。

43

围观这场召唤结束后的藤丸立香倔强地踹翻了狗粮。

可是那个渐渐冷落遗忘的念头，又重新活泛了起来。

44

在新的异闻带的时候，立香经历了一场奇妙的邂逅。

迦勒底一行人本来已经陷入绝境，结果绝处逢生，某个未曾见过面的英灵搭手救了她们。在好不容易摆脱了追兵，到达暂时安全的地方后，搭救者掀开了兜帽，露出真容，还不曾开口自我介绍，立香浑身一震。

大概脑子也跟着这一震震飞了，立香一脸恍惚地对着通讯器喊达·芬奇亲，又一迭声地喊玛修。

“是！前辈！我在这里！”

“玛修玛修快把盾拿出来设置召唤……啊达·芬奇亲这里有没有灵脉！附近也行！”

因为橙发少女的突然失智，一行人兵荒马乱了好一会儿。结果是附近没有灵脉，无法设立召唤阵。立香垂着头说哦，然后转头对伸出援手的英灵一鞠躬，说抱歉，失礼了。谢谢刚才您的援助。

“不客气喔。”美貌的女梦魇笑意盈盈地接口，她用漂亮的宛如上好紫水晶一样眼眸望着立香，饶有兴趣地道：“毕竟刚才你的情感波动——真是十分美味呢。”

45

在原地休整的时候，玛修挨过来小声问情绪不佳的立香：“刚才前辈为什么突然想要召唤英灵……”

立香愣了愣，而后笑了起来，笑容里满是怀念。她声音放得又轻又低：“其实刚刚啊，看到这位女性的梅林的时候觉得……”

“既然魔法☆梅莉都真实存在了，说不定会有个笨蛋会追着心爱的偶像，从召唤阵里跳出来。”

“啊啊——真是失礼又充满妄念的想法呢。”

46

她们的旅程仍未结束。

再后来，在某个特异点里难得平和的夜晚，村庄里的小孩子们嬉闹着对着天边流星许愿未来。立香和玛修也用手支着身子后仰，享受着难得的、片刻的安宁，仰望每个特异点里相似又不同的天空。

小孩子们不知道自己身处在朝夕即逝的特异点里，只是认真地对着流星许下愿望，等待无法到来的未来。

玛修在感到难过的同时，却发现一旁的立香也双手交握，闭着眼睛做出许愿的模样。

“诶？前辈也……许愿了吗？前辈的愿望会是什么呢……也是关于未来的生活吗？啊听说愿望说出来的话就不会灵验了，抱歉前辈！”

立香睁开眼睛，“噗嗤”一下笑了起来：“玛修太紧张啦！未来生活啊……真是熟悉的话题啊。”

47

她很多次畅想过未来。

最初时候，她将这个问题扔给了某个抛下所有人离开的狡猾家伙。而得知迦勒底被收购后，她也想过自己假使自己被遣返后的生活。

尽管命运弄人，所许下的愿望一再改变，但对未来抱有期望的心是永远不变的。

“我记得玛修想要留在迦勒底……”立香看见身侧少女轻轻点了点头，她抓了抓头发，露出一个有点傻的笑容。

“我想要当家里蹲呢，哈哈。”

玛修看起来被这个没追求懒癌晚期的愿望震惊到了：“………………前辈？”

“毕竟经历的旅程太长啦超累der——嗯这样的理由被斯卡哈老师知道了大概又要被特训了。”立香自我吐槽完，小声道，“其实是想成为一个畅销书作家啦。经历过的这么多事情，如果能好好记录成故事的话，会是非常——”

——非常、ROMAN的故事吧。

立香没有说下去，玛修的眼神却亮了起来，她双眸亮晶晶地看着橙发少女：“我会期待前辈写出来的故事的！”

48

真正的愿望藏在了关于未来规划的话语背后。

嗯，虽然有剽窃某位不正经的魔术师的口头禅的嫌疑，但是这个句式用在这里果然再合适不过了吧？

——然后，去讲述某个男人的故事。

想要将你故事流传于大地，让你的经历被口口相传，也许某一天能借由此传递到抑制力，以只存在了数十载的那个身份，被认定为人类的守护者。

也许那时候的藤丸立香已经和魔术没有纠葛，也无法再拥有召唤英灵的机会。

但是怀抱着这样的期望——

藤丸立香仰头看着漫天繁星，恍惚幻视到那一场极天的流星雨。

不管前面的旅程再艰难，也能努力走下去了。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 停在了仿佛烂尾的结局。
> 
> 情感想写医生的归来但是理智告诉这不行，导致最终停在了这个似是而非的地方。
> 
> -
> 
> 关于标题。没错，是《翼神传说》里坂本真绫合唱的那首曲子，因为写的时候一直在听这首歌，介于是取名废就直接套用了，肯定有文不符题的感觉hhhh
> 
> 但是其中歌词就，【强行】很合适。
> 
> -
> 
> 中间玩梗是《十二国记》，医生的CV铃村健一在里面为半兽乐俊配音，乐俊开导了女主角，并且是相当治愈人心的存在-V-和医生微妙的重合
> 
> 我印象里最早的“普通高中生”也是十二国记里女王阳子说的，如果不是，这篇文里也请当做是吧。
> 
> -
> 
> 感谢阅读到这里的你们，如果愿意留下评论交流我会更高兴的【趴


End file.
